<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Magic by XxTheDarkLordxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550511">Black Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX'>XxTheDarkLordxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Auror Hermione Granger, Criminal Draco, Dark Magic, Dark Wizard Draco Malfoy, Draco is Harry's Informant, Eventual Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tattoo Artist Draco Malfoy, Weekly Updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to be an informant for the MLE.”</p>
<p><em>What? </em>Was Potter serious?</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>If word got out that he was working with the Aurors, he’d be ruined. No. Decimated. He’d be decimated. Draco already had enemies, already had lowlifes just waiting to take his spot. They’d be out for blood if there was even the tiniest <em>inkling </em>that he was working with the Ministry.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t asking.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Parts of this idea has been with me for a long time, this story was supposed to be something else but never happened. At least until I got inspired by a random youtube video. I am going to try and do weekly updates, so look out for that. This is just the prologue, the next chapter should get posted soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being pressed against a dingy wall with only Potter’s firm body keeping him upright had been a reluctant fantasy of Draco’s for some time, only then it wasn’t with a wand held to his throat and green eyes narrowed in contempt.</p>
<p>“You know, I’ve wanked off to this,” Draco coughed, voice hoarse under the pressure of Potter’s hold.</p>
<p>Contempt changed to hatred and with it took any chance at making his fantasies a reality.</p>
<p>“I’m going to ask you this one more time,” Potter growled, wand jabbing further into Draco’s throat. “Do you know anything about the robbery or not?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p><em>Yes. </em>Of course he did. Every Knockturn business owner worth a damn did.</p>
<p>The hold got tighter and Draco worried Potter’s wand would become embedded into his skin.</p>
<p>“Then why was your Magical signature found in the alley behind the pub?”</p>
<p>Draco fought against the hold enough to take in a ragged breath. Fuck, who knew Potter was so strong?</p>
<p>“What do you mean? That’s <em>the </em>alley. Of course my Magical signature would be there. As are dozens of others, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Potter’s hold went lax as he regarded Draco in confusion. “What?”</p>
<p>“Everyone knows if you want something… less than legal… to go to Knockturn’s Alley.”</p>
<p>“Okay but what does—”</p>
<p>“No, not Knockturn Alley,” Draco sneered. “<em>Knockturn’s</em> Alley.”</p>
<p>It was obvious by the way Potter’s stupid face scrunched up that he didn’t get it. Some Auror he was.</p>
<p>“The alley behind Wyvren Pub. It’s named Knockturn’s Alley because it’s <em>the </em>alley.”</p>
<p>Potter’s head tilted as his eyes moved minutely in what Draco assumed was deep thought.</p>
<p>“Where shady deals are done?”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself,” Draco scoffed. “I deal in nothing but upstanding and legitimate transactions.”</p>
<p>He got arched brows as a response and part of him was a bit offended.</p>
<p>“So if I were to go through your finances at Scarrs I’d only find legal transactions?”</p>
<p>“I said legitimate,” Draco argued. “Not legal. Don’t twist the two.”</p>
<p>Potter snorted, head shaking slightly as he pushed away from Draco, letting his grip go completely. “Remind me why I don’t arrest your arse?”</p>
<p>Draco arched his back against the wall, tilting his head enough that his neck was on display. “You wouldn’t have anyone to knock around every few weeks.”</p>
<p>Potter rolled his eyes before flicking Draco in the neck, wandlessly hitting him with a stinging hex.</p>
<p>“Ow, you fucking—”</p>
<p>“Quit flirting with me, it won’t help your case.”</p>
<p>“What a pity,” Draco whispered. “You really are easy on the eyes.”</p>
<p>“It’s a shame you aren’t.”</p>
<p>Draco glared into Potter’s sparkling ones. Merlin, he hated him. “Are we done? I have to get back to my shop.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes,” Potter said slowly, far too slowly. “Your ‘tattoo shop’ that isn’t a front for whatever illegal shit you get up to.”</p>
<p>“Why Potter,” Draco began with a faux gasp. “You insult my innocence. I would never.”</p>
<p>When Potter crossed his arms, Draco’s lips twitched despite himself.</p>
<p>“I actually didn’t come by because of the robbery,” Potter said, making Draco still. “I caught wind of your signature by the alley on the way here and took my shot.”</p>
<p>“I am flattered that you have my Magical signature memorized.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be,” Potter deadpanned. “I’ve come to offer you a proposition.”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Potter,” </em>Draco drawled, eyelashes batting and a small smirk quirking the corners of his lips. </p>
<p>“Not that kind, you twat.”</p>
<p>The disgusted look on Potter’s face would have offended Draco but he knew he was a bloody catch. Potter could get bent.</p>
<p>“I want you to be an informant for the MLE.”</p>
<p><em>What? </em>Was Potter serious?</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>If word got out that he was working with the Aurors, he’d be ruined. No. Decimated. He’d be decimated. Draco already had enemies, already had lowlifes just waiting to take his spot. They’d be out for blood if there was even the tiniest <em>inkling </em>that he was working with the Ministry.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t asking.”</p>
<p>Draco bristled at the finality to Potter’s tone. “You don’t get to—”</p>
<p>Potter took a step forward, forming a horrifyingly accurate smirk as his lips brushed near Draco’s ear.</p>
<p>“You see, I <em>do</em> get to. I already looked through your finances, and you want to know what I found?”</p>
<p>Draco’s eyes closed. Fuck. He could fight it. There were plans already in place. Potter didn’t find shit—not really. But if he wanted it to remain that way…</p>
<p>“It would be <em>so </em>easy to arrest you.”</p>
<p>“A fine at most,” Draco argued, hands clenched in a fist. “First time offender and all that.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Potter agreed. “But the Chief Wizengamot owes me a favour. One that might just get you a few years.”</p>
<p>“That’s<em> illegal</em>.”</p>
<p>“I would know, wouldn’t I?” Potter said, hands on his hip and a slimy smile on his face. “Head Auror and all.”</p>
<p>Potter was not the hero the world thought he was. Oh, he was way too Gryffindor for his own good, sure, but he knew how to get what he wanted. At any cost.</p>
<p>Draco took a deep breath, both to resign himself and to stop from killing Potter.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he said after a long pause. “But on one condition.”</p>
<p>Before Potter could finish shaking his head, Draco held up a finger.</p>
<p>“<em>You </em>are the one who needs me, not the other way around. Remember that.”</p>
<p>Potter’s eyes narrowed and Draco stared back unblinkingly and with a challenge.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be assigned to some random Auror too stupid to know the difference between the law and their own ego. If I’m going to be an informant, then I’m going to be yours.”</p>
<p>“Mine?” Potter whispered, eyes searching Draco’s face. “Why?”</p>
<p>Draco said nothing. He wasn’t going to give Potter what he wanted. “Is it settled?”</p>
<p>The silence that followed was expected but no less uncomfortable than he thought.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Potter blew out a harsh breath. “You’ll be mine.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, </em>Potter was going to regret that.</p>
<p>Draco was going to make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sins of the Desperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can you put a price on human life?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To a lot of people, crime was despicable, it was a sight that made them uncomfortable, a sight that had unease rising to meet a morality that would implore an action to <em>do something</em>. But it was the opposite for Draco. When he walked into Knockturn Alley he felt at home. The hustle and bustle of illegal goods being sold, customers getting ripped off, and even the arguments over prices all made up a unique atmosphere that drew him in—probably his upbringing that attributed to it the most.</p>
<p>Oh, his father was never quite the criminal the world thought him to be. Lucius never would have been directly involved in anything; he believed money was the true spokesperson and was only ever the middleman. Which is why Draco still received a lecture every time he visits the Manor.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why do it yourself when you can just pay someone?’, ‘A Malfoy should never sully their hands.’, ‘Where’s your plausible deniability?’ </em>
</p>
<p>Draco could have told his father the truth, told him about the rush he gets doing it himself, the adrenaline boost that shoots through him each time and the satisfaction of Magic with each transaction. But that would have just been fuel for another lecture. So he went with half-truths and lies.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘It’s cheaper this way.’, ‘I don’t trust them not to screw me over.’, ‘One less person to point fingers my way.’ </em>
</p>
<p>As Draco walked the streets of Knockturn Alley he could feel the Dark Magic saturating everything. Every storefront, door and even brick was coated in centuries worth of Dark Magic. It truly was his favourite place to be.</p>
<p>“Watch where you’re going!” A familiar voice had him tensing.</p>
<p>…Well, it <em>would </em>be his favourite place if he didn’t have to deal with <em>some</em> people.</p>
<p>“You don’t own the street, Kent, no matter how much you wish you did,” Draco said, hands already clenching.</p>
<p>Kent had been a shop owner a few years prior to Draco and didn’t like the threat of another store, despite their <em>very </em>different services.</p>
<p>“Always a displeasure to see you, Draco.”</p>
<p>Draco hated the sleazy way his name sounded coming from Kent. It dripped with more than just distaste, it held an indignation that never seemed to belong. What was it about him that Kent held such rancour for?</p>
<p>“Likewise.”</p>
<p>He didn’t bother sticking around to hear more, interacting with Kent was always the worst part of any day.</p>
<p>“Fixed another mistake of yours.”</p>
<p>Draco’s eyes closed; feet willing to move but his anger keeping them still.</p>
<p>“I haven’t made a mistake in a long time.”</p>
<p>“Well, it was someone’s.”</p>
<p>The tone implied that it was Draco’s, which was bullshit. Making mistakes didn’t just cost lives, it cost money and that wasn’t something he wanted. Mistakes were for rookies. Mistakes were for <em>other </em>people.</p>
<p>“When it’s mine, you’ll know. Now quit wasting my time,” Draco said through gritted teeth, not bothering to turn around. “Get a better hobby while you’re at it.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t until he was about to turn the corner did Kent respond.</p>
<p>“Hobby?”</p>
<p>“Stalking me,” Draco said over his shoulder, eyes narrowed in on the angry twist of Kent’s lips. “Such attention indicates admiration, and while I get that a lot already, it’s more annoying from you than anything.”</p>
<p>The sound of sputtering and denials in the form of yelling was the better part of his morning.</p>
<p>When Draco made it to his shop, he slammed the door behind him, not bothering to turn over the closed sign.</p>
<p>“Great, another bad day.”</p>
<p>Draco arched his brows as he glanced at the reception desk, frowning at the petulant look he got in return.</p>
<p>“What?” River asked, hands on her hips and lips twisted into a snarl. “Every time you argue with Kent, we have to handle the fallout.”</p>
<p>“How do you know—”</p>
<p>The incredulous look sent his way had him shutting up. Leave it to a moody teenager to know too much for their own good.</p>
<p>“I can’t bloody stand him,” Draco said, ignoring River’s groan. “He’s a—”</p>
<p>“Tool, wanker, waste of space, knob, bell-end.”</p>
<p>“Those,” Draco pointed at her over his shoulder as he nodded toward Crow, his only other tattoo artist, in greeting.</p>
<p>“If you want me to care you’ll have to pay me more,” River said, arms crossed. “For a raise I can act compassionate.”</p>
<p>Draco snorted. “I highly doubt that. Don’t even know why I hired you, what with your lack of customer service skills and all.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” River frowned. “We both know that if I was any nicer, they would get suspicious.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t wrong. This wasn’t Diagon Alley for a reason.</p>
<p>“With the Aurors cracking down on Knockturn Alley, we can only hope Kent will be next,” Crow said, eyes on Draco as his hands cleaned his equipment.</p>
<p>Draco’s head was already shaking before he thought better of it. The crackdowns were whenever Potter wanted information and Draco ratted them out.</p>
<p>But… now that he thought about it… who was to say Kent couldn’t be next?</p>
<p>About time something useful came out of being an informant.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco slammed his office door after ordering River and Crow to only bother him if someone was dying, and only then if it was their own doing. He pulled out the stupid Muggle device Potter had given him and pressed the buttons that he had been forced to remember.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>Draco pressed the phone closer to his ear, hoping that would make the sound come in louder, it was hard to hear Potter.</p>
<p>“Potter?”</p>
<p>“Who else would answer this line?”</p>
<p>“If you’re going to get snippy then I’ll—”</p>
<p>“You’ll what?” Potter asked, amusement colouring his voice in a way that had Draco’s lips curling in disgust.</p>
<p>There weren’t many things Draco regretted in life. What was the point of regretting when it was much easier to just forget? But Potter? Draco regretted ever meeting him.</p>
<p>“Do you want my information or not?”</p>
<p>There was a pause and while Draco wished it was fear in the form of hesitance, he knew it was Potter sizing him up.</p>
<p>“You don’t usually come to me first.”</p>
<p>“Does the order affect the information?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Potter said slowly. “You tell me.”</p>
<p>Draco closed his eyes. It was always so bloody difficult talking to Potter. Nothing was ever at face value.</p>
<p>“Porter Kent,” Draco began after a long silence. “He owns D3. Stands for Discoloration, Disfigurement and Defect.”</p>
<p>“What kind of name is that?”</p>
<p>Draco huffed, eyes rolling. Potter clearly didn’t understand the marketing of such a name. <em>Light Wizards. </em></p>
<p>“Kent offers to get rid of any discolouration, disfigurement or defect someone might have. Whether it be natural or the by-product of a spell, potion or curse.”</p>
<p>“Well, that doesn’t sound so—”</p>
<p>“For a <em>price</em>,” Draco continued pointedly. “One only the desperate pay.”</p>
<p>“What kind of price?”</p>
<p>“Magic,” whispered Draco. “A hell of a lot of it.”</p>
<p>Oh, money was charged too, but what Kent was really after was the Magic. As were most people, that Draco couldn’t shame them for. Even he took Magic from his customers, but it was <em>always </em>residual in the air. He never took from them directly.</p>
<p>“That’s illegal.” There was a hardness to Potter’s voice that only ever came from righteous anger, and Draco relaxed at the sound of it. That meant his work was done.</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m calling you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I doubt that,” Potter chuckled darkly causing Draco to shiver. The dichotomy to Potter was an unfortunate trait. It made it that much harder to truly decipher any motives. “You have a reason for turning him in. One that I’ll figure out eventually.”</p>
<p>“By all means waste your time then,” Draco said as his fingers tapped restlessly against the desk. “I humbly come to you as any other upstanding citizen would.”</p>
<p>“Upstanding and humble are not traits you embody.”</p>
<p>Merlin, Draco hated him.</p>
<p>“Funny, we have that in common then.”</p>
<p>The near growl he got in return was truly a mood lifter. Riling Potter was honestly the only thing he enjoyed anymore.</p>
<p>“I wonder what else we have in common,” Draco continued with a purr. “You know we could always—”</p>
<p>
  <em>Click. </em>
</p>
<p>“Hello?” Draco frowned at the phone when there was no answer.</p>
<p>Potter <em>would </em>give him a faulty device.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Potter was stupid.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t have to look up from his client to know that Potter walked into his shop. His stupid Magical energy could be felt from Diagon Alley. Didn’t they teach Aurors how to hide that?</p>
<p>“Have a seat,” Draco told Potter, still not looking at him. It would have been a lot easier if River and Crow weren’t late from lunch.</p>
<p>Peering down at the booklet given to him, Draco shook his head.</p>
<p>“Gnat, I just saw you last week, what are you here for this time?”</p>
<p>Owen Gnat, his best returning customer grinned at him, tongue poking through a missing tooth. “I want the house special.”</p>
<p>Draco sat back with a sigh, fighting the urge to look at Potter. The house special toed the line between legalities and crime. Potter and he had a deal, one where Draco gave him information and Potter looked the other way, but how far was he willing to push that?</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Draco asked. Gnat was pushing eighty, and some rituals did not mesh well with age.</p>
<p>“As sure as you are pretty.”</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop a small smile from forming. “When are you going to quit using that line on me?”</p>
<p>“The day I die,” Gnat said with a wheezy laugh.</p>
<p>“That might be sooner than you think if you insist on coming by every week,” Draco teased as he placed a stack of parchment in front of Gnat. “Merlin knows it’s not healthy for you.”</p>
<p>“A smile from you is all the cure I need.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a flirt,” Draco shook his head, hating that stuff like that always made him flush. “What would Mrs Gnat say?”</p>
<p>Gnat slapped his knee before succumbing to another wheezy laugh. “Mrs Gnat is long dead, the day she says something would be a day to remember.”</p>
<p>In his line of work, it wasn’t often Draco liked people, but Gnat was one of his favourite customers. A generally sweet old man, who was far too loose-lipped for his own good.</p>
<p>Draco handed Gnat a quill. “These are the documents needed before we can begin. No need to worry. In case something should happen, these will protect—”</p>
<p>“You and not the customer,” Gnat interrupted with a snort. “Yeah, yeah, get on with it.”</p>
<p>Draco glared at him but there was no heat. “Sign here stating that should complications like loss of limb, death or possible body mutations occur, it is not the establishment's legal responsibility but instead falls to the consumer.”</p>
<p>There was a disbelieving noise behind him that had Draco tensing. He hated when Potter stopped by.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Gnat said, eyes glancing over Draco’s shoulder. “Standard procedure. Hasn’t been any mutations this side of the alley in at least a year.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I feel <em>much </em>better.” The sarcasm wasn’t said in his usual voice, and that let Draco know Potter was using Polyjuice Potion.</p>
<p> “Sign here stating that should noticeable differences to your Magic whether it be temporary or permanent side effects are an understood risk and it is not the establishment's legal responsibility but instead falls to the consumer.” </p>
<p>With each new paragraph came a horrified noise from Potter and it was hard to not find amusement in that.</p>
<p>“Ignore the next two lines, the house special doesn’t fall into those death statistics.”</p>
<p>“What exactly <em>is </em>the house special?”</p>
<p>Draco frowned at the sound of Potter’s question, debating the chances of him getting arrested if he kicked Potter out.</p>
<p>“Runes,” Draco said, not wanting to explain further. “Runes etched into the skin that are hidden behind designs.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Gnat nodded a few times. “Necromancy Runes.”</p>
<p>Draco closed his eyes as a tiny groan escaped.</p>
<p>“Necromancy,” Potter repeated, tone flat in a familiar way that had him gearing up for the fight that he knew would come.</p>
<p>“The benefits outweigh the risks,” Gnat added, as if that would make Potter okay with it all.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Before Gnat could explain, the door opened with a bang bringing in a laughing River and Crow.</p>
<p>“About time you remembered to show up.”</p>
<p>Crow adopted a repentant expression as River saluted him. “Lunch ran over but it wasn’t our fault.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Draco said, the doubt in his tone palpable. “And whose fault is it? Mine?”</p>
<p>“We can go with that.”</p>
<p>Draco glared at her over the top of the paperwork. “Finish signing up Gnat for a house special, will you?”</p>
<p>He waited until she took over before asking Crow to be the one to do the design. “I’ll handle the runes, but first I need to speak to someone.”</p>
<p>“Follow me,” Draco said to Potter, gesturing him toward the office. After shoving Potter forward, he looked over his shoulder before rolling his eyes at the way River, Crow <em>and </em>Gnat were watching them with open curiosity and not an ounce of shame.</p>
<p>When the door shut, Potter slashed his wand. There was no spell uttered but by the feel of it, Draco surmised it was some kind of silencing charm.</p>
<p>“So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You etch Necromancy Runes into people?” </em>
</p>
<p>With the disgust on his face, it was easy for Draco to pick up on Potter’s cues despite the Polyjuice Potion.</p>
<p>“It’s interesting how with no knowledge of the subject you still are offended.”</p>
<p>Potter scoffed, shoving Draco against the door. “What knowledge could I possibly be missing that would justify it?”</p>
<p>“No one owes you a justification,” Draco said, lifting his nose in the air. “I’m not breaking any laws.”</p>
<p>“Necromancy is illegal.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Draco said, hands coming to Potter’s chest in an attempt to push him away. “I’m not performing Necromancy, am I?”</p>
<p>“You’re making it possible for others to.”</p>
<p>“What they do is out of my control. Runes are not illegal, nor is it illegal to tattoo them on people.”</p>
<p>“You truly are reprehensible,” Potter murmured, eyes showing a familiar hatred. “The things you do for money.”</p>
<p>“Money is a bonus, not the main event.”</p>
<p>Potter’s eyes narrowed but Draco wasn’t going to explain further, not when it wouldn’t change anything. There was so much that Potter didn’t understand and opening up would only incite more judgment.</p>
<p>“My runes are special,” he said instead. “Necromancy is more than the popular form its reputation receives. The runes I etch aren’t intended for the dead but instead the death inside yourself.”</p>
<p>“That makes no sense.”</p>
<p>Draco huffed, shoving Potter again, hoping the hold on him would lessen. It didn’t.</p>
<p>“You ever had a part of yourself die? Something you once embodied or loved. A piece of you that once was but has long since disappeared or been destroyed? An absence that you wonder about or even crave?”</p>
<p>An uncomfortable look flittered across Potter’s face and Draco relaxed minutely. So he <em>did</em> understand.</p>
<p>“My runes bring that back to life,” Draco said before his nose scrunched and his lips pursed. “Well, that is as long as the customer is good enough at Necromancy.”</p>
<p>“Still illegal.”</p>
<p>“Still don’t care.”</p>
<p>Potter huffed. “Since they aren’t bringing the dead back, I’m going to let it go.”</p>
<p>Draco wanted to point out that his runes <em>could </em>do that too, but it wouldn’t work as well as an actual Necromancy ritual, but he decided to stay silent. Letting Potter think there was an ounce of morality inside him was for the best.</p>
<p>“Why did you stop by?” Draco wondered. “You only ever call me on that stupid Muggle device.”</p>
<p>“I would have,” Potter growled, eyes narrowing. “But you let the damn thing die.”</p>
<p>Die?</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to charge it.”</p>
<p>“I am?” Draco blinked rapidly. “Since when?”</p>
<p>“Since <em>always</em>.”</p>
<p>How was he supposed to know that? It wasn’t as if Potter ever explained anything. Charging didn’t sound too complicated, that just meant replenishing, right? A zap of magic should fix it.</p>
<p>“Well, now you get to see me in person,” Draco murmured, eyes trying to picture Potter’s real hatred and not the mockery of it from an unknown face. “Lucky you.”</p>
<p>“Lucky,” Potter repeated, eyes trailing over Draco’s face in a way that made his skin crawl. It was too deep, too searching.</p>
<p>Before Draco could think of something snappy to say, Potter stepped back with a quickness that startled him enough that he almost fell to his knees.</p>
<p>“I’m here to talk to you about Leon Vance.”</p>
<p>Draco’s breath caught as memories overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>“You knew him, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Flashes of skin against skin, verbal fights, words that cut too deep and then spells that matched. Dark Magic used as a weapon against each other more often than they ever traded words or whispered names between the sheets.</p>
<p>“Know.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>Draco shook his head in a futile attempt at trying to shake the memories of his past. “You said knew, not know.”</p>
<p>If things were different, Draco would have sworn he was experiencing Deja vu. He had been in the same position three years ago, across from an Auror being looked at like the worst kind of scum at the bottom of a banishing charm.</p>
<p>“Don’t play games with me,” Draco said, voice as distracted as his mind. “Leon walked out of my life three years ago when I kicked him out of my shop for the last time. He’s been missing for almost as long, but you<em> knew</em> that because I was your predecessor’s prime suspect.”</p>
<p>When Potter didn’t say anything, Draco grew frustrated. Aurors were all the same. They only ever gave enough information to entrap someone, only ever told the truth when there were no other options, only ever gave up sources if their hands were forced. He hated them. Hated Aurors with a passion.</p>
<p>“What’s changed?” Draco asked. “Why are you asking me about him now? When you know I don’t know where he ran off to.”</p>
<p>“We found him.”</p>
<p>Draco had expected to feel something. Relief, disappointment, anger, <em>something</em> but all that he felt was the absence of whatever should have been there.</p>
<p>“By your tone, I’m going to assume he wasn’t found alive.”</p>
<p>“No,” Potter whispered before pulling out a thick folder from inside his robes. “We found his remains earlier this week.”</p>
<p>When the folder was handed to him, Draco mindlessly flipped through the pages, eyes focused on the words, <em>Death: Accidental. </em>Another flip and several more pages before he frowned.</p>
<p>“Leon's body was found stuffed in a Boggart Cupboard, naked by the way, in a destroyed building in the middle of a Muggle forest in Scotland and you’re trying to say it was an accidental death?”</p>
<p>Potter rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced down at the folder. “That’s the thing. I’m not saying it. The Ministry is.”</p>
<p>Oh, because <em>that </em>made it better.</p>
<p>“In what universe does this look like an accident? He’s naked for fuck’s sake.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Why would Leon, a Dark Wizard with a public disdain of anything Muggle related be anywhere near Muggle Scotland?”</p>
<p>“I said the same thing.”</p>
<p>“No Killing curse,” Draco said, frown making his forehead wrinkle. “No curses of any kind.” That didn’t make sense. Leon had enemies, a label Draco often put himself in, and if one of them had done it, there would have been curses.</p>
<p>“It’s the leading factor in the Ministry claiming it’s an accident.”</p>
<p>“How? How did he die then?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Then how is it an accident?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know.”</p>
<p>Draco threw his hands in the air, discarding the whole folder, watching the pages fly around the room.</p>
<p>“Then what use are you?” Draco wished Potter would grow angry, wished there would be another flash of hatred. It would make it that much easier to despise him. “What is the point of being an Auror if the Ministry gets to decide for you in the end?”</p>
<p>The silence that followed was uncomfortable, not that that was new, it always was when it came to them.</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m here,” Potter began with a deep breath. “I need your help.”</p>
<p>“With what?” Draco cried, hands falling to his hips. “I told the Aurors three years ago that I didn’t know what happened to him when he disappeared. I’m just your informant, another criminal in your eyes. What could I possibly help with?”</p>
<p>“I need an expert on Dark Magic.”</p>
<p>Draco snorted. “I thought the Ministry had those. People who studied Dark Wizards and made experiments out of us.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want a scholar who only knows theory. I want someone who not only knows Dark Magic but also <em>uses </em>it. I want a Dark Wizard to help me track down his killer.”</p>
<p>Killer.</p>
<p>So Potter didn’t think it was an accident either.</p>
<p>“The Ministry won’t approve.”</p>
<p>Potter was high on the fumes of whatever shit the Aurors used to get through the day of overinflated egos that ruled their corrupted morality if he thought the Ministry would <em>ever </em>allow Draco to help on a murder case.</p>
<p>“The Ministry doesn’t have to know.”</p>
<p>“And your Auror partner?” Draco asked with narrowed eyes. “What about her? She’s never been fond of me.”</p>
<p>“Hermione doesn’t have to know either.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, </em>that sure changed things.</p>
<p>Draco took a step forward, fingers not quite touching Potter’s face but trailing a path as if they were. “Now who is the criminal between us?”</p>
<p>“I never claimed to be innocent.”</p>
<p>The closer Draco moved toward Potter, the more Magic he could <em>feel</em>. His tongue licked his lips on instinct as the heady buzz of the silencing charm fell and all that remained was Magical residue. Dark Magic was his favourite kind of Magic, but there was something special about Potter’s. Something sinister under the surface that always tasted just right.</p>
<p>“That makes two of us,” whispered Draco. He wasn’t sure what exactly Potter had planned, didn’t want to either, but he was curious enough to give in to his idiotic desires.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Draco continued in the same tone as the whispers became far breathier. “I’ll help you catch a killer.”</p>
<p>It was only when there was a flash of triumph did Draco continue.</p>
<p>
  <em>“For a price.” </em>
</p>
<p>After all, it wasn’t as if Potter could turn to someone else. There was no one else. There were no other options.</p>
<p>Draco had Potter right where he wanted him—clueless and desperate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do apologize about the wait. I had most of this ready but I hit a very hard rough patch with energy and overall mood. I will try to get the next chapter out next week but if not I'll take down the weekly update tag, don't want to give y'all false promises. I'm hoping my muse and energy sticks around. I haven't been able to be that productive during the pandemic. Which you'd think with so much time, I would be. But eh, enough of that. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I am looking forward to all of your thoughts. </p>
<p>I am a talker, most of my readers know this. There is SO much I want to go into about the Necromancy tattoos. shkss. The things Draco does are so cool, and I can't wait to get into it deeper, but I guess for know I'll just leave you with the tease. Characters have been introduced, and that's one of my favorite parts. Seeing who falls for a new side character and how much their personality matches. So far I adore River but I just know my heart belongs to Crow. </p>
<p>Hermione as his Auror Partner! hell yeah. The deadly duo that Auror Granger and Auror Potter would make. Whew the criminals wouldn't stand a chance. And I'll make sure y'all get to see some of that! </p>
<p>Okay, I'll try and stop rambling shkss. I do hope you liked this chapter, let me know any thoughts and as always I'll see y'all next time! </p>
<p>—XxTheDarkLordxX</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh I am having so much fun with this Draco, y'all don't even know. I know this is only the prologue, a tease really. But I hope it has intrigued you so far. I am hooked, so that's something lmao. Morally grey Harry is my jam, so bear with me. </p>
<p>Let me know any thoughts, predictions or whatever! I hope y'all are just as excited about this as I am. </p>
<p>Until next time!</p>
<p>—XxTheDarkLordxX</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>